


Cloudy Moonlight

by Daniel_RED_Scout



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Beastiality?, Either that or Sniper's a Furry, M/M, My Scout OC is a Werewolf, Technically yeah I guess, The "My Boyfriend is a Werewolf" cliche, Werewolf Scout, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_RED_Scout/pseuds/Daniel_RED_Scout
Summary: Celebrating a successful battle goes horribly wrong for RED on the night of a almost completely full moon. Suspicion arises when the young trainee Scout; Daniel, happens to vanish on the same nights the huge creature appears.Sniper is the only one who truly knows what's going on, and has a huge job on trying to protect the boy from both the rest of his own team and the BLU team as well.But as Sniper fights to protect Daniel, he has to try and fight his own feelings for the boy too.





	1. The Beast Appears

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains an OC of mine, if you're not keen on OC's then I recommend you find another fanfic to read.  
> This also contains an OC X Canon pairing, and if you're not fond of that too then why are you here? It's in the tags.
> 
> Daniel was in 'Knock 'em Dead' which I pulled down due to issues. I'll be re-writing all of it though and giving a lot more detail about Dan and his backstory.  
> In the meantime, enjoy this... clusterfuck.

RED had once again won the round, after a long ass day of shooting and hitting and blowing shit up the whole team was celebrating.  
Thinking at one point that they'd all lose to the BLUs once their Scout had managed to cap the point, but luckily they pulled through once Sniper and Medic had flagged down their annoying little prick and put an end to his running.  
The whole team had gone to celebrate with beer which would likely lead to drunken Karaoke. (Which was always hilarious.)  
But Sniper had decided against it, along with Daniel, the spare Scout Miss Pauling had hired.  
The Australian had found himself getting awfully close to Daniel, to a point where he called him his boyfriend by accident when pissed off his tits.  
(And had a hangover that lasted almost a week. Demoman's Scrumpy was from there out listed as a no-go.)

"The stars are out tonight, I'm takin' us stargazin'." Sniper had explained on the way, smiling like a lunatic the whole time he walked with the boy.  
Daniel was considerably younger than Sniper, the bushman being 39 and Daniel being 23, going 24.  
But this hadn't effected anything.  
The pair were still close as balls, but the most they'd ever done together was fall asleep in the Medi-bay after being over healed. (Aka, high on the Medi-gun.)

"Stargazin'? You tryin' to be romantic or somethin'?" Daniel jeered, he couldn't help but chortle when Sniper's face went bright red and he pulled his hat down to try and cover his blush.  
"I'm jokin'... thanks. I appreciate the gesture. Well done for makin' a move, finally."  
"I'm... you little snit..."  
Daniel's laughter only picked up when Sniper tripped over and fell not-so-gracefully onto the floor with a fwump.  
"Stop laughin' ya wanker!" Sniper hissed, pulling himself up and brushing himself off angrily. "If yer gonna be loike that then bugger off. I don't 'ave time for wankstains."  
Daniel chuckled, helping to brush some of the dirt off the Australian.  
"Sorry man. I was jokin'."  
"Oh really? Didn't sound like a joke, filthy mongrel."  
Daniel looked at the Bushman, hurt in his eyes. He sighed and kicked the dirt.  
"Fine. Be dat way. I didn't wanna spend time with ya anyway. 'Sides. I got better things to do."  
The boy stormed off, parkouring over rocks and the base's metal fence.

After Daniel was out of view, Sniper felt his blood boiling, he yelled angrily, hitting the hood of his van violently and putting a small dent in it. He was huffing, flustered and shaking with rage, looking up at the stars that all seemed to be peering down and judging him.  
"I just wanted to talk to 'im, and I fucked that up and all! Christ that 'urt." Sniper hissed, rubbing his already bruising wrists.  
The thing that judged Sniper the most though was the Full Moon looming over the base.  
The bushman knew weird shit happened on a Full Moon, maybe he could blame his inability to talk to Daniel on that.

Sniper had reluctantly settled himself on the top of his camper van, sleeping bag rolled out on top of a blanket and coffee mug full next to him. He had a cigarette hanging loosely and unlit in his lips as he looked up at the dark blue sky.  
"Shame I scared 'im off... the company would've been noice..."  
Sniper sighed, lighting his cigarette finally before taking an incredibly deep drag. He felt lightheaded for a second but it passed, it had been a few days since his last smoke anyway, so the rush was to be expected.  
He looked up at the moon through his aviators and sighed, "Well done Mun-Dee... you fucked up. Again." He bollocked himself, holding his head in shame as he placed his cigarette on the roof to have some coffee.  
"Still, maybe next time I'll-"

There was a loud, girly scream coming closer, and Sniper grumbled to himself knowing exactly who it was.  
Yup. It was Scout.  
"Wot's goin' on ya 'ooligan?" He spoke in a low and obviously pissed of tone, but as he looked Scout over he saw how tired he was, how torn up he was.  
"Are those... claw marks?"  
"Yeah man! Dere's a dawg... I think, or at least I think it's a dawg in da base! It's goin' ape shit! Spy sent me to come get ya. You're a hunter, you can kill it right?"  
Sniper chuckled darkly, picking his cigarette back up before climbing down the ladder on his van.  
"Can I kill it? Mate, there ain't an animal alive I can't kill. 'ow big is this thing?"  
"My size! Naw... more like Heavy's size!"  
"... There ain't a dog alive that can reach that size mate, yer makin' this up."  
The Aussie opened his van door and grabbed his Huntsman and Kukri, "It probably just looked big because of perspective."  
"Naw man! It was fuckin' HUGE! Heh..." Scout was obviously about to make some inappropriate comment about his dick so Sniper interjected quickly. "I don't want to 'ear about 'ow big your cock is mate."  
Sniper rolled his eyes and huffed.  
"Let's get this thing killed."

Once in the base the extent of the chaos became obvious, claw marks, scratches, bite marks and bloodstains everywhere.  
"The others took cover in Respawn... I'm gonna do da same, see ya!"  
Scout spoke quickly before running off, leaving Sniper on his own to creep through the base.  
He moved quietly, skilfully.  
Placing one almost silent step over another and progressing to the room the thing was in. He could hear it breathing. It sounded big, maybe Scout was right, or maybe it was a bear.  
Black bears had creeped into the base before, lured in by Solider's obsession with honey. Although if it WAS a bear, why hadn't Heavy taken care of it?

Creeping around the corner, Sniper drew and arrow, pulling the bow ready to fire if the thing struck. Looking around the corner Sniper could have yelled but didn't. He had to choke back his yell with some force though.  
Scout had been right, or was some sort of huge, great big wolf, something made a clinking noise as it moved, it was at least twice Sniper's size, maybe more but definitely a canid, a bloody big one too.  
Sniper looked in at the blood stains and obvious evidence of a struggle, he wondered if the thing had eaten its prey or was just teasing it, the hunter moved closer, Huntsman now drawn tight with the arrow's feathers touching the scar over his cheek.  
If it jumped, he'd shoot it, and likely wouldn't miss.  
Upon closer inspection the creature was perched on its hind legs, it was anthropomorphic...? Maybe it was some kind of escaped lab experiment, either way it messed with the wrong mercs.  
Or at least it had until Sniper kicked one of Scout's Scattergun Shells as he was creeping. Fucking Scout.  
The beast snarled and spun around like lighting, and upon reflex, Sniper fired.  
It whimpered as the arrow buried itself in it's arm, but the assault only seemed to piss it off more.  
It almost roared, pouncing Sniper and slashing its claws at him trying to land a hit.  
Sniper retaliated by swinging his Kukri at it, trying his best to injure the beast more.  
He was about to swing again when he spotted a pair of Dog-tags hanging from its neck, Dog-tags he recognised as the embellishment the decorated Daniel's collarbone.  
"D-Daniel!?" Sniper looked up at the creature's face with confusion mixed with terror as the beast growled again, landing a hit that sent Sniper crashing into a wall, winding him terribly. It had also made 3 deep wounds, each scratch an half inch deep and about two centimetres wide by about 30cm wide give or take across the bushman' midsection.  
Sniper felt dizzy, and his vision was slowly going black but not without seeing the the creature leave out of the window with the arrow still wedged in its arm.  
Then he blacked out.

When he came to, he was in the Medical Bay, with a large bandage over his stomach. Looking around he wasn't alone, Demoman had his OTHER eye missing and Medic was fixing him up with the Medigun, along with most of the other Mercs either unconscious or cussing on various beds.  
"Where's Daniel?" Sniper groaned as he sat up, feeling all of his injuries burn and throb.  
"REC room I zhink, I had to pull an arrow out of his arm, did you shoot him Herr Sniper?" Medic looked Sniper dead in the eyes, the German already had cold eyes, but they seemed even colder right now, and Sniper could feel their chill.  
"Yeah... 'e um... made me jump and I... released at 'im by accident."  
That sounded... kinda convincing...? Sniper internal slapped himself, there was no way Medic would be content with that answer.  
The German didn't press on though, he huffed and kept tending to the team's injuries.

Sniper had managed to wander out of the Medical bay without being scalded by the clinically insane doctor, and wandered into the REC room to see if he could find Daniel. Low and behold, the boy was laying on the old beaten up couch, hugging his arm and sniffling.  
"Want to explain what the fuck that was last night?" Sniper spoke up, making Daniel almost jump out of his skin.  
"Ah-! Oh... Sniper... Nothin' happened last night, we were attacked and you shot me."  
"No. YOU attacked. The Dog-tags gave ya away mate. What the fuck was that!? You were a great big bloody-!"  
"Werewolf."  
Sniper went silent, his face going from a look of anger to one of confusion. "Werewolves ain't real. Well... at least I didn't bloody think so until I saw you last night. You were ferocious mate, scared me shitless!"  
Daniel sighed, standing up and rubbing his arm, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean... I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone... I'm not in control when I'm a Were."  
"Dan, 'ow long 'ave you been a Werewolf? Loike... a week? Months? Years?"  
"A few weeks."  
Sniper nodded, "Roight. Listen... I 'ave an idea that might 'elp."  
Daniel sighed, he sat down with a thump and groaned at the pains he felt all over his body.  
"Anything you can do would be greatly appreciated, pal. 'Cause I'm gonna wolf out tonight too."  
"You can stay in me van. With me."  
"Are you bat-shit crazy!? I'll kill you man!"  
Sniper shrugged, his shirt rode up a little and showed off the bandages over his injury.  
"Did... I do that?"  
"Wot? Oh... well yeah, but as you said, you weren't in control."  
"Exactly. If I did dat to you in da base, imagine what'll happen to you in your van!"

Despite everything, Sniper still managed to get Daniel sat in his van as sunset came. Engineer had given him some chains and cuffs to keep Daniel from hurting anyone, and Sniper had attached them to the boy's hands and legs.  
"S-Sniper... dis is a bad idea." Daniel whimpered, starting to shake all over.  
"You won't 'urt me, mate. Besides, if you do I'll just defend meself loike last night."  
"Yeah but how well did dat go? Look at your stomach! ... You shoulda put me in da cell we have at da base."  
"Nah mate, this is a better idea, trust me." Sniper sat opposite Daniel with his Kukri at the ready if Daniel attacked him again.  
"Trust me mate, I've worked with dingoes, they only attack because they're either scared or protectin' pups, seen as you're a bloke though we can eliminate one of those reasons, eh?"

Daniel was about to talk back when he groaned in pain, screwing his eyes shut be yelling.  
"Sniper... AH!! G-GEt outta here... pleEASE!!"  
Sniper didn't move, instead he watched on as curiosity and horror took him over.  
Daniel made an agonising howling noise as his muscles started growing, uncomfortable sounding cracks and cricks in his bones and his whole facial shape changed into one of a wolf. His ears grew and so did his teeth, causing his gums to start bleeding profusely, then came the fur.  
Pitch black fur started sprouting all over the boy as his nails grew into claws and his shirt began tearing.

"Bloody... Hell..." Sniper uttered, seeing the now huge wolf growling and panting at him, Daniel snarled at him, lunging at the bushman before realising he was chained up.  
"Dan... Mate, can you hear me? Do you recognise my voice?"  
He muttered, walking closer.

Daniel growled, baring sharp teeth at the hunter, he didn't attack though, and Sniper took this as an opportunity to move a bit closer.  
He lowered his Kukri, dropping it to the floor before kicking it away and showing Daniel he was completely unarmed, and this seemed to calm the Werewolf down.  
"See? I ain't gonna 'urt you mate. And I 'ope you won't 'urt me either... come on... it's me. Sniper... Mun-Dee. Your friend."  
As he spoke he held his gloved hand out near the beast's muzzle. Daniel would either bite or allow Sniper to pet him, the marksman decided he'd definitely take his chances.  
Moving his palm closer to the still snarling Werewolf, he held it still, a few inches from Daniel's face.  
The Wolf stopped snarling, looking into Sniper's grey-blue eyes. Hesitantly, Daniel inched his head closer to Sniper's hand, sniffing the leather of his glove before his fur made contact with the Aussie's palm. He allowed Sniper to pet him a few times, and the now smiling Australian even got a few licks and chin rubs in.  
"You're not scary, you're a big puppy!" Sniper couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he rubbed Daniel's tummy.  
"But if you're all friendly with me... why weren't you friendly with the others mate?" Sniper asked mostly himself, but the question spiked Daniel's interest.  
"You're lettin' me pet you and get really close, last night you were vicious, took a 'uge chunk out of me tum and attacked the others! Why is tonight so different?"  
The Werewolf whimpered, his ears folded backwards and he growled, trying to talk.  
It came out as garbled grunts and growls but Sniper tried to guess what he was saying. Then three growls answered his question; "Gurrr, arrrrrss, rrrruss."  
"Merasmus?"  
He nodded.  
"Wait, did that bleedin' wizard do this to you!?"  
Daniel nodded again, but had to gently nip Sniper's shirt to pull him back.  
The Bushman was seething, his breathing was heavy and his eyes were dark with pure rage.  
Daniel managed to break the chains around his wrists with, honestly a lot of ease, and used his fuzzy, clawed hands to hold Sniper.  
"You broke out? Christ..." he started before Daniel licked his face, flustering the Bushman.  
The lick was, after all the Werewolf's version of a kiss.  
"Fuckin' hell. As if the rumour of me fuckin' a kangaroo wasn't bad enough, now I'm gettin' kissed by a bloody Werewolf." Sniper spoke with a chuckle, making Daniel chuckle/huff too.  
But now there was a problem. The whole RED Team knew there was a wolf that had attacked them, and they weren't all idiots. Sniper knew that it wouldn't take them long to correlate Daniel's disappearances with the wolf appearing. And he knew Solider, Demoman and Engineer were pretty superstitious men, Demo would be the Scott who Cried Werewolf soon enough and if that happened... well Daniel was in danger either way. Worse still, if the BLU Team caught wind of there being a member of RED who transformed into a blood-thirsty beast every 99% Waxing and Waining Gibbous, AND Full moon, they'd probably try and capture Dan, maybe even experiment on him and turn him against his team.  
Sniper knew one thing for certain though. He loved Daniel, he'd never admit it to the boy's face because frankly he was too shy to. But he had a feeling of duty to protect him, seen as he was the one who knew before anyone else, and actually cared enough to try and help.  
"Keepin' this secret is gonna be 'arder than 'eadshottin' a Scout..."


	2. That was fast

"Okay, this is fine. We can camp out in 'ere until Mornin'... nobody 'as to know yer a Werewolf. We just 'ave to stay calm and keep our 'eads."  
Sniper was pacing, making the van rock a little as he moved, Daniel sat watching as he walked, ears pricking up every time he spoke and tilting his head when he heard his name.  
"This should be easy. In fact, I'm gonna grab a beer."  
Or at least he was going to before there was a knock at his door. The Bushman looked like he'd seen a ghost, glancing from the door, to the wolf, then back to the door. Then to a blanket which he threw over Daniel before going to open the door.  
It was Medic. Oh no.  
"Oh! Doc! Um... Wot are you doin' 'ere?"  
"I came looking for Daniel. He needs his arm checked. I saw him come out here to see you. Vhere is he?"  
"I've... not seen 'im mate, sorry..."  
"You're a terrible liar Herr Sniper."  
Sniper chuckled nervously, picking his bandages as he looked behind him to see Daniel eating the blanket.  
"Can you just give me a minute, yeah? Cheers."  
Sniper slammed the door shut, wrestling the Werewolf for the blanket.  
"No! NO! Dan no! Drop it!"  
"GRRRRRRR..."  
"Drop it."

Medic sighed, rocking on his feet before opening the door.  
"Herr Sniper, zhis is... ridiculous..."  
The doctor's eyes widened like saucers as he looked up at the huge Werewolf playing tug of war with the Australian. His look of shock contorted into terror, and he screamed, grabbing his bone saw.  
"No no no! Medic drop the weapon!"  
Too late, Daniel spotted the saw and snarled, letting go of the blanket causing Sniper to fall back into his kitchen unit.  
"Medic, fer god's sake, put the saw down!"  
"Vhy!? So it can KILL me easier!?"  
"No! It's Daniel! You're scarin' 'im!"  
"I'M SCARING HIM? Vait... DANIEL!?"  
Medic looked at the Dog-tags hanging from the Werewolf's neck, reading the words:

Name: Daniel Cartwright  
D.O.B: 07/09/92  
Birthplace: Boston, USA  
Blood Type: A-  
Motto: "Knock 'em dead!"  
Team: RED  
Class: Scout

"Mein Gott... WAS ZUM TEUFEL? Vhat happened to him!?" Medic dropped the saw, watching as Daniel's face went from snarling to wide eyed like a puppy.  
"Merasmus... that's wot."  
"Of course..."  
The wolf moved closer, licking Medic's face almost taking his glasses with the sign of affection.  
"How unsanitary... ugh..." Medic sneered, wiping off the slobber that coated his face.  
"I vas about to say, Lycanthropy is a myth."  
"Well that's wot I thought, then Daniel came along."  
"Ja, but zhis is a curse... from zhat stupid vizard. Likely it vill need reversing vith magic..."  
Daniel moved over to Sniper, nuzzling him before burying his face in the Bushman's leather jacket. The action made Sniper smile, and he tickled the wolf behind the ears.  
"You don't 'appen to know 'ow to cure a Werewolf, do ya?" Sniper asked Medic, sitting down on the floor using Daniel like a beanbag, getting comfy in the Werewolf's thick, black belly fur. He patted and rubbed the wolf's warm belly as he sat.  
"I hear zhat a plant called Volfsbane might help. Apparently it cures Verevolves but I digress. Zhe plant in qvestion is highly toxic."  
Sniper nodded, listening intently. He noticed Medic looking tense and uncomfortable.  
"Sit down mate, Daniel won't 'urt ya, you're unarmed."  
"He von't attack..?"  
"Not unless you do. 'e's frightened mate."  
Medic looked sceptical but still sat down on the couch Sniper's van harboured.  
He looked at Daniel intently, seeing that the bandage on his arm was soaked in blood.  
"Vill he let me examine his arm do you zhink?"  
"I'm sure 'e will, I'll keep 'old of 'im, 'e seems to calm down when I'm 'ere."  
"Danke."

Medic stood, moving closer to the Werewolf, holding the beast's arm he removed the bandages, jumping when Daniel growled at the pain he felt.  
"S-sorry Daniel but... I have to examine zhis vound. It von't take long..."  
He hoped it wouldn't take long. He was uncomfortably close to the sharp teeth Daniel now owned, and although in his professional opinion; lycanthropy was a farce, he knew that being bitten by a Werewolf would make you become one. Well according to legend anyway.

"Zhe vound looks... healthy... zhere's no puss, no sign of infection... it's deep but it should heal... I zhink your transformation ripped zhe stitches zhough..."  
Medic didn't want to resew them though, his heart was already way over a safe BMP and he didn't want it to go higher. Bandaging up the wound with a clean dressing, he retreated quickly once done.

"You're scared, eh?"  
"Of course I'm scared! He attacked me last nacht!"  
"You shot at 'im though, 'e was scared too, 'e was protectin' 'imself!"  
Daniel whimpered, lowering his head and making his face hit the Camper Van's carpeted floor with a sigh.  
Sniper comforted him by stroking the wolf's ears, making them flick every now and again.  
"I'm certain 'e remembers wot 'appens after 'e turns back, you should 'ave seen 'im this mornin' Medic, 'e was a state."  
"So vas zhe rest of zhe team."  
"I know... Medic I need you to promise you'll keep this a secret. If the team finds out... they'll kill 'im..."  
Medic nodded, understanding the circumstances.  
"I vill... but you'll have to keep him under control. If Solider, Demoman or Engineer finds out about zhis... vell, kiss your pet auf wiedersehen."  
"Dan's not me pet."  
Medic chuckled, standing to leave.  
"Hmm... Vhatever you say Herr Sniper...Maybe you should get him a nice collar and leash, it vould suit him. A muzzle too vhile you're at it."

The German left the van and once gone, Sniper groaned, moving so he could cuddle the Werewolf's belly.  
"Now the doc knows..."  
He sighed, feeling Daniel lick his cheek and ear, causing Sniper to chuckle and pet him.  
"Tomorrow you ain't gonna transform... roight?"  
Daniel blinked yes, huffing before pulling Sniper in like a child would when hugging a cuddly toy.  
"Heh... goodnight Daniel..." Sniper wanted to say something else but didn't want to explain in the morning. He just wanted some sleep.

Sniper woke up to a light breathing on his chest, and the feeling of bare flesh against his own.  
He looked down and saw a exhausted looking, dark-eyed Daniel, fast asleep on his chest, the boy looked malnourished, his arm had bled through the bandage and he was incredibly pale.  
Scooping the naked boy up, Sniper lifted himself and Dan off the Camper Van's floor and eased Daniel onto the bed, pulling the duvet over his naked body.  
Seeing Daniel in his birthday suit didn't really effect Sniper, not as much as he thought it would anyway.  
While he waited for Daniel to wake up, he prepared two mugs of coffee.

Daniel stirred, slowly opening his eyes to hiss at the pain that set his arm on fire, grabbing the wound.  
"G'mornin'!" Sniper called cheerfully, handing the boy a mug of coffee.  
"S-Sniper? I... wow did I... did I change last night?"  
"Yup. And you didn't 'urt me. Loike I said ya loon."  
Daniel chuckled in disbelief, sipping his coffee.  
"I didn't hurt you? Like at all?"  
"Nope. But... erm... well Medic knows yer a wolf."  
"What?" Daniel's face fell, locking eyes with Sniper.  
"Don't worry! 'e's keepin' it a secret. In fact I think he likes ya!"  
"I remember him looking scared... odd... normally I don't remember stuff... why do I remember Medic, and you... we cuddled and..."  
"Yeah. Odd that. Anyway, no more wolfie for a while so now we can focus on beatin' those bloody BLUs."

Daniel finished his coffee, smirking when he saw all the sugar clumped at the bottom.  
He hadn't any clothes so Sniper leant him some, the Khakis were a bit long and the shirt was too big but it'd do.  
The Marksman had stated how attractive Daniel looked in his clothes and it made the pair of them blush.  
"If I Wolf out I'll rip through these, ya know that right?" Daniel warned, walking into base with Sniper next to him protectively.  
"I know. It's alroight though, I've got plenty of clothes."

The pair wandered into the base, waving at Pyro who was busy playing with a match before heading into the REC room for breakfast.  
Spy was sat at the table smoking his cigarette as his eyes followed Daniel around the room.  
"Walking your dog are you, bushman?" He sneered.  
"How did you-?" Daniel started before Spy's dark laughter cut him off.  
"You zhink I don't notice these things? The beast's appearance correlating with your disappearance. It's easy to work out. If you have brain cells that is, unlike some of our team."  
Sniper pushed Daniel behind him, shielding the boy with his body.  
"Wot are ya gonna do spook? Kill 'im? You'll 'ave to go through me."  
"Oh please. Why would I kill him? Zhis could be an advantage. Zhink about it. A giant, unkillable, impenetrable creature verses the BLU team."  
"Daniel is not impenetrable and 'e's NOT a weapon!" Sniper spat, guiding the boy to the fridge and instructing him to get his food and head to his dorm.  
"You dare try and make 'im into a weapon and I swear I will shove a Huntsman arrow up yer arse."  
"Calm down Jar Man. It was a suggestion. Though I can see how unkeen you are."  
Sniper slammed his hands on the table, making Spy jump.  
"How the bleedin' 'ell did you find out. The truth this time."  
Spy rolled his eyes, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Fine. Medic told me. He warned about Daniel being dangerous and ferocious."  
Sniper glared at Spy angrily, peering at the Frenchman coldly though his aviators.  
"Daniel. Isn't. Dangerous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh~ things are kicking off! Please tell me if you're enjoying the story, more is to come. And a new character will be introduced soon.  
> :3


	3. Medical Mistake

Sniper grumbled as he entered Daniel's dorm room, looking in somewhat shock as he saw deep claw marks all over one particular wall.  
He shut the door behind him, sighing and removing his leather jacket.  
"Spy is a bloody bastard."  
"Tell me somethin' I don't know man..." Daniel responded with a smirk, eating his breakfast hungrily, it wasn't much, just a Sandvich Heavy had made for him the night before. Despite being loud and intimidating, Heavy was actually quite soft, even asking for Daniel to call him Misha instead of his alias on base.  
"Leetle Scout is called Daniel, whole team uses real name, you can use Heavy's real name, call me Misha." he'd said while drinking a beer with the trainee the night after a victory.  
Actually most of the team were nice guys. Bar Spy, Solider and sometimes Medic.  
Daniel learnt fast who his friends were, even risking his own life to save Sniper and the others on a few accounts, nothing vastly heroic, just taking a few bullets or backstabs on behalf of a more... valued member of RED.  
Thinking about it, Daniel had realised that really he wasn't actually needed. Sure it was good to have two Scouts, but Jeremy was much, MUCH better than him at the job. Sure he'd been doing it longer, but Daniel couldn't help wondering why they'd actually hired him.  
He snapped out of his thoughts when Sniper lazily plopped himself on the bed.  
"So, this Werewolf thing... its gotten out fast... and 'onestly I dunno if I can protect you mate." Sniper spoke with defeat in his voice, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.  
"I mean... Medic knows. Spy knows. And now the bleedin' spook knows, everyone will."  
"Do ya think I should run away?"  
"Now 'ang on, let's not get rash. Besides you can't. There's an invisible boundary around the bases. If you go outside your Respawn chip will electrocute ya."  
Daniel sighed, laying next to Sniper before moving closer.  
The marksman froze.  
"Well... I could take the Respawn chip out, not like I dunno Medicine I trained for four years."  
Sniper cocked his head, the conversation peaking his interest.  
"You studied Medicine? So why are ya a Scout and not a Medic?"  
"I flunked School. Even if I got good at stitching wounds and operatin' I'd never qualify. Bad grades. Can't blame anyone but myself though, I couldn't focus." Daniel shrugged.

He looked up at Sniper, catching the Aussie looking at him before he looked away, embarrassed.  
"Sniper... why are you helpin' me?"  
"Wot do ya mean? Yer my friend Dan!"  
The boy looked into Sniper's eyes, sadness meeting confusion.  
"We're friends?"  
"Fuck's sake Dan. Yes we're friends! I thought we'd established this! Listen. I'm protectin' ya because I care. I care a lot mate, and I cannot stand by and watch ya get 'unted down and killed."  
Daniel smiled, placing one arm around Sniper's midsection.  
"Thanks man... you're a great friend."  
"Yeah... great... friend..."

The pair eventually got up due to the Administrator yelling at them all to prepare for battle.  
The scene was quite typical; Solider was wasting his breath with his pre-battle speeches, Heavy was talking to Medic, Scout was packing up as well as chugging his own body weight in Bonk! Atomic Punch, (Daniel preferred Crit-a-cola personally.) Pyro was burning something, Demoman was drunk and Spy was talking with Engineer about sappers and the technology behind them.  
Daniel sat tying his shoelaces with Sniper close by, loading his Rifle ready for the round.  
"Nervous?"  
"Of course I'm nervous. I'm shaking all over and I'm running hot. Not to mention the fact my vision's all blurry."  
"Yer not gonna Wolf-out are ya?"  
"I hope not."  
"MISSION BEGINS IN THIRTY SECONDS."

Sniper stood up, offering his hand to Daniel who gladly took it and stood with him, loading his Babyface before heading towards the BLU team's gates.  
The mission was simple; stop the freakin' cart. But statistically the REDs often lost to the BLUs with Payloads.

"MISSION BEGINS IN TEN SECONDS."  
Daniel looked at Sniper with nervousness in his eyes, only for it to be quelled by a smile from the Bushman.  
"Ey! Rookie!" Scout's voice chimed in, he jogged up to Daniel with a smile.  
"I gotta good feelin' 'bout dis round. We're gonna do great! Hey, you alright? I thought maybe da wolf got ya, glad you're okay. I mean, you're my pal I'd hate for anythin' to happen to ya. Ey, why not tag along with me dis round? We can take out their Heavy, I'll split his Sandvich with ya!"

"THREE. TWO. ONE. GET FIGHTING!"

Just like that the battlefield became chaos.  
Body parts flying everywhere, bullets left and right and BLUs desperately pushing the Bomb.  
Like they'd said, Daniel flagged down the Heavy with Scout, stealing his Sandvich and eating it in front of him.  
Scout made the fights fun, he was good company, loud and cocky but a nice guy and general good person.  
He'd welcomed Daniel with open arms and was his first actual friend on base. It made sense too they were the same class, and Scout even gave Dan his old Babyface Blaster which the trainee gripped tightly through every battle.

The order of friendships went: Scout, Heavy, Sniper, Engineer and Pyro. Honestly the others were dicks, and Demoman couldn't keep a conversation going due to his drunken babbling.  
Engineer was nice though, he had a bit of a 'Mum Vibe' to him. He was protective, had a smooth and gentle voice and genuinely cared about others. Daniel remembered when Solider had an infected gunshot wound and Engineer dedicated half an hour to convincing Solider it needed looking at by Medic.

But if there was one person Daniel didn't like... it was Medic.  
It didn't help that he tweaked his wound last night and made it bleed. Despite the memory being foggy, Daniel remembered the pain.  
Medic had a creepy vibe about him, he seemed all nice and warm until you gave him his Bonesaw. Then he transformed into a different, insane man. Kinda like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. It didn't help that the first thing Medic had done to Daniel was cut him open and install a new heart into his body along with the Respawn chip.  
Plus he'd told Spy about the Werewolf secret, and that was something both Daniel and Sniper were going to confront him about.

 

Surely enough, the Payload dropped into the base and exploded. Just as Daniel had predicted.  
He managed to run, evading fire from the BLUs and hiding in Sniper's camp spot with the man himself.  
After that round the REDs went back to base to sulk, but all hope was not lost, it was cards night, and Spy had challenged everyone to Strip Poker.  
He wouldn't play, but Daniel wanted to watch.  
It would be funny seeing grown men in their underwear or heck, maybe nothing at all if luck wasn't on their side.  
But before that, Daniel bumped into the German doctor, watching as he placed his coat away along with his Medi-gun and other weapons.  
"Medic."  
"I'm off duty. Grab a Heath kit- oh... Daniel. Sorry, I zhought you vere Scout. Vhatever is zhe matter?"  
"Why did you rat me out to Spy?"  
Medic's face fell, he adjusted his glasses with lowered eyebrows.  
"I... never did such a zhing? I kept it secret! As you bozh asked!"  
"Then how come he knows?"  
"Vell he is a Spy, liebe. He finds out about everyzhing."  
"Rufen Sie mich nicht, dass bitte." Daniel spat, taking the doctor by surprise.  
"You speak German?"  
"Just a bit. Enough to know what you said."  
"A bit? You're almost fluent! Ihre Aussprache ist hervorragend!"  
"Danke Herr doctor."  
"Bitte Herr Scout."  
Daniel smirked.  
"But seriously you didn't tell him?"  
Medic looked almost offended, placing his bloodied hand on his chest. "I vould never dream of spreading a secret somevone had entrusted me vith, I take zhese zhings seriously Daniel, as a doctor I'm svorn to confidentiality."

He moved closer, placing a hand on Daniel's good shoulder, looking at him with a much softer expression than normal. "Daniel. I did not tell him. I give you my vord. He likely snooped."  
Daniel sighed in defeat, nodding up at the doctor before placing his own hand atop his.  
"Alright. I believe ya doc."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Medic was innocent! The story is gonna start picking up now, I have a few things planned.  
> Also forgive the German if it's inaccurate. I'm wanting to learn it but I used Transalte for this.


	4. Wolf out of the bag

Daniel sighed in defeat. Now the Spy knew he was a Werewolf, a monster... it wouldn't be very long until everyone knew.   
That was something he was not looking forward to, he didn't want the others to know he was a Werewolf, Hell, he didn't even want to BE a Werewolf in the first place, but Merasmus put the curse on him anyway and now he was stuck.

As Daniel walked around outside the RED base he mumbled to himself.  
"I could have killed them all that night... I coulda eaten them all... I could even have eaten Sniper in the Camper the other night... why didn't I...?"   
He huffed, walking dangerously close to the BLU base but not close enough to trigger their intruder alarm.  
"I mean... maybe I held back because I know they're my friends, even when I'm wolfed out... I..."  
He sighed in defeat, looking up at the sky that had clouded over with dark grey and brown clouds. It was going to storm. Which was nice, Daniel and Sniper both enjoyed storms and found it entertaining to lay awake in the van and listen to the rain on the roof.  
Still...  
Seeing how close he actually was to the BLU base, Daniel went to turn on his heels, but not before he heard a groaning sound coming from behind a few rocks.  
He followed the noise, clambering over some rocks and found in the dirt, torn up and still bleeding, the BLU Scout.

Daniel was unarmed, but even if he had a gun, he wouldn't shoot an injured man. It's a coward's kill as Sniper would say. He'd picked up a few habits from the Aussie.  
The injured Scout did look up and see Daniel, and that immediately induced panic in him.  
"D-Don't kill me! Please! I'm beggin' you! Just... leave me here I'm not worth da bullet!"  
"I'm unarmed pal. What happened to ya? You look pretty beaten up. Did my Heavy do this?" Daniel looked the Scout over.  
His leg was broken, his chest was bleeding and he had a black eye, bruises and cuts all over his body. He looked like he'd been left to die, bit to mention how pale he was of top of appearing emaciated.  
"N-no... your... your team didn't do dis..."  
That sounded like a major case of friendly fire... not good. Daniel took a mental note of this so he could report it to Miss Pauling, she'd told him when he first joined that friendly fire was not accepted on base. And that harming a fellow teammate with life-threatening injuries would get you a suspension and reduction in pay check, as well as a meeting with the Administrator. (Nobody ever wanted a meeting with her, she was terrifying.)  
"I'm Daniel. What's your name?"  
"That's classified."  
"Well if I'm gonna help ya I need to call you something."  
The BLU gazed up, looking at Daniel intently.  
"You'd help... me?" He didn't sound at all convinced, but that didn't surprise Daniel at all.  
"Pfft. Yes? I'm not an asshole. Besides... if our team didn't do this then it means yours did. You need out. I'm here to get you out."  
Daniel smiled, holding out his hand for the BLU to grab hold of.  
The BLU Scout sighed.  
"Cole. My name's Cole."

 

It took a long time but Daniel managed to carry Cole back to Sniper's van just as the rain started to hammer down over the base. Storms were rare, but when it rained, it poured. He dropped the injured BLU off while he went to get some supplies from the Resupply room, Medic was currently busy with Engineer's dispensers, but once informed of the injured BLU Scout, said he'd be with Daniel as soon as he could be.   
In the meantime, Sniper happily kept the boy company, despite them being on separate teams. The Bushman had reasoned that if Daniel trusted Cole then he should too, besides, Daniel had good intentions, if the BLU acted out Sniper would finish what Cole's teammates had started. 

 

"Okay so wait. You're a Werewolf? How come we don't get a Werewolf? Werewolves are awesome!"  
"Well to be fair, our team doesn't know yet, and we kinda want to keep it that way mate." Sniper explained while bandaging Cole's stomach up, Sniper almost couldn't believe he was helping the enemy, but if it was true and his team had beaten him up and left him to die, then he'd be talking with Miss Pauling about a possible transfer to get him out. The Bushman had been around when a case of Friendly fire took place on BLU a few years ago; a Demoman was suspended permanently and his contract was terminated when it was found he'd hit and badly hurt the pretty harmless BLU Medic during a drunken rage. Despite alcohol being in the mix, the Administrator deemed it 'not a valid enough excuse for his actions', and the Demo was sent home for good.  
"Still, I think it's real cool, Werewolves rock! They're all fearsome and tall and-"  
Daniel interrupted him quickly, snapping at him, "Out of control, dangerous, terrifying and blood thirsty. Trust me Cole, Werewolves aren't cool and you wouldn't want one on your team."  
Sniper looked at Daniel with wide eyes, shaking his head at the boy.  
"You're none of those things Daniel. Cole is right." Sniper interjected, seeing the rage in Daniel's eyes before holding him still, "Wot 'ave I told ya...? About bringin' yourself down like this? It'll mess up that 'ead of yours."

"I don't wanna be a Spy here but uh... are you two...?" Cole looked up at the pair, wiggling his finger gesturing the pair of them, seeing Daniel turn bright red and look away from Sniper.  
"N-no. We're just real good friends. Right Snipes?"  
Sniper didn't really know how to respond, he felt a certain tightness in his chest at Daniel's response but he sucked it up. Friend-zoned again, of course.  
"Yeah."  
Saying so actually hurt. Normally Sniper was rock solid, a professional, polite and efficient assassin he'd trained so hard to be... so why was all of this Daniel stuff affecting him so much? Why was he so enthralled with Daniel in the first place? What did it? What triggered his crush on the boy?  
Honestly Sniper didn't know, and reasoned that he'd probably never know.

"Oh, alright. Just if you were I wouldn't have a problem with it ya know." Cole smiled, pulling himself upright with the help of Sniper.  
"Well I mean... I don't... swing that way." Sniper lied to try and kill the topic, but he couldn't help noticing the way Daniel responded to what he said, the Scout almost looked disappointed.  
"I mean... uh... I don't THINK I swing that way... I've never tried anythin' really so..." Sniper tried to save himself but Daniel wasn't really listening.  
"It's okay Sniper just drop it, alright? I mean for the record I'm gay. But let's just focus on Cole here."

Sniper mentally slapped himself, now he'd messed up big time. Why was it so difficult!? Why couldn't he just gather the courage and tell Daniel how he felt?  
Maybe, he reasoned, he didn't know if he truly felt that way for Daniel yet. Maybe he didn't want to risk it.

Cole had been picked up by Medic once he was finished helping the Engineer to spend the night in the infirmary, so the doctor could keep a very close eye on him.  
It left Daniel and Sniper in the camper van, a normal occurrence but for some reason there was tension in the air between the two. Daniel was unusually quiet and Sniper hated it.  
"Daniel look I... I need to get somethin' off me chest..."  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
Sniper took a deep breath, adjusting his hat carefully, Daniel was watching his movements, trying and failing to read him.  
"Okay well... wot I said earlier... about 'battin' for the other team'... well."  
"It's okay Sniper... just stop."  
"Wait no! I... look I... I think I have a... crush on... you."  
"Wh... what...?"  
Sniper looked off at one of his camper's ornaments, just to avoid eye-contact with Daniel for now.  
Daniel looked up at Sniper, genuinely confused.  
"You... you're not lyin', are ya? You... actually... have a...?"  
"Yeah... I would've told you sooner but um... things 'append... sorry..."

Daniel looked a bit shocked, understandably so, Sniper just came out to him and confessed an attraction... heck, Daniel would've never guessed truth be told. He knew Sniper liked him... but he didn't know it was this kind of like.  
"Well... that's good because I've had a crush on you from my first day to be honest..."  
"Pardon?"  
"Yeah... for like... seven months I've been totally gay for you and I've kept it secret... surprise!" Daniel chuckled nervously.  
Sniper smiled. Looking at Daniel softly through his aviators.  
"Well. At least we both loike each other."  
"Yeah, one sided love sucks balls man... trust me, I've felt it too many times."

 

As Night loomed over the base, Daniel kept expecting himself to change, but he was genuinely surprised when he didn't. Perhaps it wasn't a Moon phase that effected him or something.

"Hey Sniper? Can I ask ya somethin'?"  
"Sure Wolfie. Wot is it?"  
Sniper blushed, realising what he'd said. "Wolfie... huh? That's a new one."  
"Uhh... well I... wanted to come up with a noice nickname fer ya... I guess it's a bit insultin'..."  
"Nah, I like it! It's nice."  
Daniel smiled. Moving closer to the flustered Bushman who was desperately trying to hide his blush from the Scout in front of him.  
"Wot were ya gonna ask mate...?"  
"I was gonna ask if I could give ya a kiss."  
"O-oh..."  
Sniper's face just got redder and redder as Daniel remained eye level with him.  
"G-go fer it love I don't m-" before he could say anymore, Daniel mashed their lips together. He couldn't help but notice how rough Sniper's lips were, but Sniper adored how soft Daniel's were against his. It was strange really. A city boy raised in Boston getting with a farm boy raised in the Bush of Australia. Two parallels. Although mind you, opposites do often attract.


End file.
